Counterpart
by fyeahJogia
Summary: In which Jade West is a freak. / Jade&Beck eventually, Jade&Tori.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the characters. I make no money from these fanfictions.**

* * *

Jadelyn West sighed as she pulled her hair back and pushed it into a messy rough bun. She looked down from her mirror to the brochure that lay on her dresser, a brochure to the adventure break that her mother had booked her onto. She wasn't happy her mother had done that, it just meant she had to act weak again. She hated things that required physical strength, even gym. Once, she'd knocked a guy out by throwing a dodgeball at him so hard it knocked him over and made him hit his head on the floor. But it wasn't her fault she was this strong, just like it wasn't hear fault she could hear things that were happening 2 miles away, and that she could see just as well in the dark as she could in daylight.

No, Jadelyn West wasn't even a human, technically. She hadn't been born of a woman, she had been created in a lab, then adopted by one of the scientists as she turned 5. Until she reached the age 5, she had lived in a solitary compartment in a lab. Perfectly happy, but completely alone, and taken regularly for tests and experiments. All of Jadelyn's friends were older scientists, who shared their knowledge with her. Well, the bits she didn't already know. She was a genius.

As she had grown older, her adoptive mother had told her more about the experiment she had been part of. 16 girls had been created then scattered across the United States, each with a different scientist, who would measure their progress as they grew up and matured into young women. The only indication that the girls were not normal, was an odd star shaped 'birthmark' that the The scientists would keep watching them as they got married and had children, to see if the children had some of the abilities the girls had. It was a very hush-hush experiment, the girls were never supposed to reveal their talents before regular people, unless they were to get married to the person they wanted to tell. Jade's friends had accidentally found out, when they walked in on her lifting two couches on her own while her mum hoovered the floor.

Jade was suddenly aware of quiet footsteps on the stairs, footsteps she knew well. As Tori Vega stumbled into her room clumsily, she fell over Jade's suitcase which lay before the door and faceplanted the floor. Jade laughed quietly and helped her girlfriend up, who glared at the suitcase then dusted her clothes down.

"Stupid suitcase..." Tori mumbled under her breath before looking up at Jade. "You ready? Me and Andre are..."

"Yeah I guess I'm ready..." Jade sighed and grabbed her suitcase. She gave a quick glance around her bedroom before following Tori down the stairs. She was trying hard to be optimistic about this, but in reality she was terribly worried; worried that she'd reveal her abilities, worried that she'd die in an accident, and worried that Tori would meet a nice boy while they were there and leave her. But she kept all these worries to herself and smiled at her Mom then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you...I'll try and call from the camp phone every night, okay?" Cell phones were banned at the camp, it wasn't called the Wilderness adventure for nothing. They were completely cut off from normal civilisation for 3 whole weeks, apart from the camp phone which the campers were allowed 5 minutes of usage on each night. Jade thought the whole thing sounded completely shit, in her opinion.

Jade's mom kissed her forehead quickly then let her go. "Have fun darling, I'm sure you'll have a great time with Tori and Andre." She smiled at her daughter. "Just make sure you don't-" She paused, looking for the correct wording. "Just remember you're a regular teenager."

"Oh how I wish I was..." Jade glowered slightly before moving towards the door. "Try not to get blown up in the lab or anything while I'm gone, I know how carried away you get." Jade smiled softly, walking out to the car. She threw her suitcase into the trunk then got in the backseat next to Tori. After saying a quick hello to Andre, Tori's best friend, Jade turned her head to look at her Mom again who was waving. She watched her Mom as Andre drove away until she was out of sight.

"So...we're off on an adventure guys." Jade cheered sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on baby, cheer up. It'll be fun!" Tori grabbed her girlfriend's hand and rubbed the back of her hand soothingly with her thumb.

"Yes, because no showers, no phones, no tv and no internet is my definition of fun." Jade replied cuttingly. "And you know full well that I'll do something stupid and reveal myself to everyone..."

"You won't, okay...We'll make sure of that." Andre glanced over his shoulder at her for a split-second before looking back at the road.

"Whatever you say..." She replied before closing her eyes and letting herself drift into sleep for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**Hi. I'm not quite sure about this...because on my old fanfiction account, I tended to abandon full length fics. Because honestly, I just forget to update. I'm terrible with updates. So...idk. This may end up deleted soon. And I know this chapter isn't long at all, but this is just the first chapter, and I want to know if people want more before I start writing like 2k chapters or whatever.**

**So, tell me if you like it/want more by reviewing? :)**

**xo**


End file.
